


Целуй Меня

by Naudr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naudr/pseuds/Naudr
Summary: 杀手AU小天狼星是反派还有什么矫情杀手的打炮





	Целуй Меня

1.  
德拉科做在客厅的小沙发上，消化着这个消息，他的舅舅要杀他了，还是让他的男朋友来 。德拉科还能说什么。

“德拉科，我们该怎么办？”  
“哈利，我也不知道”  
哈利在沙发背后圈住德拉科，把下巴抵在柔软的金发上，在发旋那里蹭了蹭

“我不想失去你，德拉科”  
“So do I.”

2.  
看着发来的短信，西里斯要他最迟早上九点把他杀了。德拉科看了看墙上的钟:刚好八点整  
“哈利，我们还有一个小时的时间。”  
“嗯”  
“吻我，哈利。我们对彼此还有感觉，我们还在世。”  
哈利拉过那个金发脑袋，轻咬刻薄却柔软的嘴唇，德拉科也回吻起来，德拉科的舌头伸进哈利的口腔碰一下牙关，牙关也很有默契打开了，勾出里面的舌一起纠缠了。交换唾液的过程慢而色情，吻的两人因为缺氧而脸红，两人分开时，唇齿间还拉出一条银丝。

脱了哈利的T恤，德拉科俯首咬粉红的乳头，舌头在粉色的乳晕打圈，双手摸挲着哈利背后的伤痕，哈利的伤疤都已不痛了，可德拉科摸这些的伤疤，他总有感觉一些痒，变得更敏感。从颈椎摸下来，脊椎每一块骨头都被细细摸过，带有薄茧的手指划过光滑的肌肤，让哈利的身体战栗，身下的阴茎更是肿大了几分。

德拉科用大腿去磨蹭哈利肿硬的性器，在哈利的耳边吹气“想要吗，阿利~”

“妈的，快点。德拉科”  
“遵命，我的性命可以掌握在你手里。”

扯下下身的衣物，德拉科揉了几下哈利的阴茎，然后含住铃口，舔舐充满麝香的柱体，灵活的舌头划过马眼，舔弄茎头包皮的皱褶。把哈利的性器越含越深，阴茎头几乎顶到了喉咙，德拉科还继续吸，等吸不过气再把阴茎抵出来，缓了口气再深喉，周而复始。德拉科卖力呑咽着，饱含着情欲的灰眸注视着他，哈利也回应了他，紧紧抓着德拉科的头，让他迎合胯部的运动，包裹在湿热紧致的口腔，圣人也是忍不住射给他一大股浓精，何况只是一个平凡人波特。

按着德拉科的头冲撞几下，哈利头脑里一片空白，阴茎还没来得及拿出，已经在马尔福嘴里射出。德拉科把嘴里的浓精当做珍馐一样吞了，还是有一些流出嘴外，用手指抹过，抹向自己的喉结，胸前的乳头，最后把剩下的精液擦向自己的金黄色的阴毛。沾着哈利精液的阴毛显得紫红色的阴茎更加可怖，赤裸裸地展现着欲望，而又圣洁，是上帝尽心雕刻的艺术品。

“波特，你还不赶紧爬好，我们的时间可不多了。”

德拉科捧着他的小兄弟，还卷捏他的耻毛，对哈利说“我的小兄弟可是很想进去啊”

波特真的忍不住翻了大白眼，把眼镜脱下放到床头柜，整个人趴到床铺里，等德拉科要艹他。

德拉科从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，是可爱的草莓味，倒出一大股到手心里 ，用手部的热量捂热，草莓的香精味溢满整间卧室。沾满润滑液的手指插进后穴，润滑液随手指的转动，弄湿了肠壁。德拉科温柔地给哈利扩张，马尔福在床上对他们的床伴永远都是温柔而有礼，不过暴躁的破特并不吃这一套，对马尔福温吞的前戏破特忍不住骂出声“妈的，马尔福，你还要不要做，要做就快点。”

撇了撇嘴，德拉科插了三根手指，简单的插几下，等肠壁都沾满了润滑液，德拉科提起自己的阴茎插进哈利的小穴，哈利紧紧抓住自己的屁股掰，屁股掐出红印。德拉科毫不留情，用粗大的阴茎的贯穿哈利，带出来的润滑液打湿两人的阴毛。手狠狠按住哈利的腰窝，指甲深深陷进肉里。

哈利觉得这个体位不行，都不怎么爽，示意给德拉科，他的阴茎拔出来一小段，扶着哈利让他跪趴。粗长的阴茎顶开紧窄的甬道，一下一下往里面顶弄，德拉科用他的身体压制住哈利，而哈利摆动着屁股，并抬高不少让德拉科插的更深。

哈利的脚趾蜷曲起来，交合的下体打出一股又一股的粘液，德拉科的阴毛被打湿成一块一块，粘湿成块的阴毛随着德拉科的动作，摩擦着哈利敏感的穴口。

身下的床单被两人的体液沁得湿腻，紧贴出了哈利紧绷的肌肉，因为皮肤裸露的鸡皮疙瘩，撩刮着马尔福的情欲，他想进到更深处，想要得到身下的人的一切，现在他们属于彼此。

德拉科疯了魔失了智，在哈利的身下驰聘着，哈利也因此低低喘息着，还有几声呻吟。这让德拉科动作更大，插的更深，探索从未到达的深处。哈利已经被操的神智不清，嘴半张着说不出一句话，唾液不受控制流出嘴外，德拉科扭过哈利的下巴和他湿吻。

哈利的臀部紧绷得发直，肌肉紧缩，德拉科的阴茎几乎要被夾射，德拉科深吸一口气，在紧绷的屁股里寻找更多的快感。

毕竟时间不多，德拉科大力抽插几十下也缴枪泄棒了，完成这场性爱时两人身上都是汗津津的。德拉科爬在哈利身上喘气着，哈利从抽屉里拿出黑色手枪。德拉科撩开哈利额头的乱发，在汗湿的额头上郑重的亲了一下。

3.  
砰！

4.  
夏威夷群岛  
穿着比基尼的性感女人给哈利抛了个媚眼，哈利吹了个口哨做了回应。然后就有只大手狠狠按着他脑袋  
“嘿，我脖子要断了。”  
“不是挺好的吗，还能给女人吹口哨了。”  
哈利翻了个大白眼，把手机递给那个本来躺在棺木的男人，上面是哈利的搭档金妮发过来的照片。  
“我以为你的墓碑上会刻着一条龙呢”  
“你不要这么异想天开，我妈妈没有这样的品味。”  
“你爸妈给你取名叫德拉科，我就很怀疑他们了”  
“破特！”  
“好啦好啦，怎么样，新名字还适应吗？汤姆费尔顿。”  
“这个好大众，我一点都不喜欢。”  
“我觉得好过你以前的星座名哎。”  
“去死吧，破特！”

Fin.


End file.
